kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-146
Summary Three years ago at Mistyshore University, Ping Haias asks Ran if he is going to graduate this time, but Ran replies that he failed Intermediate Level Topology again. After Ping teases him by saying it will take him another eight semesters to graduate, Rana passes by in the hall and reminds Ran of his tutoring session at the Time of Light. When Ping learns that the tutoring is free of charge, he says that it must be because Rana likes him. Ran scoffs at the idea of someone pretty like her being interested in him. Ping tells him to rise up to the challenge before some other man takes her off the market, because she is looked upon by many mothers as the perfect potential wife for their sons. Ran mentions that since she is a pure-blood, when she grows old he will still appear young. Ping notes that Ran's feelings must be serious since he is looking at the situation long-term, and suggests that he can still love her when she is old. Ran states that it is not something that matters to him, and reveals that his greatest worry is that she would feel isolated as time goes by because they will be unable to grow old together. Ran then tells Ping that no quarters should date her for this reason, even him. Ping replies that she is not his type, which makes Ran defensive... In the present, Ran continues to hug Rana while she waits for his response. Fed up with his silence and then his reply that he is not someone she should like, Rana headbutts him and starts complaining that all he seems to do lately is take care of Leez. She asks him how he would feel if she began sending gifts to another man, and even take care of him. Ran tries to explain that Leez is like a little sister to him, which only makes Rana madder, saying she will look after other men and say they are just like her brothers...and she will even start sending birthday presents to Lutz again. Ran is not happy with that last comment, and so decides to tell her that Leez is Rao Leez's daughter. Rana is surprised by this revelation, and Ran explains that Leez keeps that information private, otherwise he would have told her sooner. He tells her that the point is, he does not care for Leez as a potential girlfriend and that everything is a misunderstanding. Ran then tells Rana that only she feels like a woman to him. When Ran's true feelings for her begins to sink in, she asks him why he told her that he is not someone she should like. He explains that he was hesitant to start a relationship due to their widening age gap and that if she aged faster than him, it might make her feel all alone. She covers her face in disbelief as Ran explains that he does not care if she gets old faster, which is the opposite of how she thought he felt. Out in the crowd, Ping finally notices the couple. Rana begins to explain to Ran that she will receive an item from his aunt Eline to slow down aging, and asks him why he thinks she turned down everyone who ever asked her out. As Ran stares back in disbelief, Rana finally decides that her dignity is completely gone at this point, and asks Ran to marry her once the battle is over. Ran stands there in stunned silence while Rana once again waits for his answer. Airi and Ruche privately comment on the awkward scene, and Ping yells at Ran from the crowd to just answer her, since everyone who studied with him knows he likes her. Nearby, Natasha Ross is clearly irritated with the love scene going on when a battle is about to start. Erin Florussi tells her to let it go, since they are young. With the turrets, the four-layer barrier, Kasak, and all of the top magicians gathered, they could not be any more prepared than this anyway. Natasha says that even so, something feels wrong. Asha casts hoti marut to cut her own hair short, then pulls her new coat over her head. Currygom's comment How would it feel if your ideal person, whom you've loved one-sidedly for 18 years, asked you to marry them? Afterword * (thumbnail - Rana in yellow): hoti yama is just a spell which sets your age at 12 hours before the age and time of your death! The length of hair that grows neglected between the person's former life and age of death is just for show. The idea of avoiding death by cutting your hair or changing your looks is nonsense. So if you make a new scar that didn't appear on your body during hoti yama, then would you become immortal? That's not how it works? Changing your appearance will do nothing to expand your lifespan! I thought that this was clear, but after seeing the comments I realized that it wasn't the case... I think I may have to explain it again in the main story. I don't know how many times I've already done so for hoti yama, however... Some of you are still somewhat confused, so I'll explain it in more detail. If Asha cuts her hair short and someone casts hoti yama on her again, Asha's hair will be shorter than the last time the spell was cast on her! Is it easier to understand now? hoti yama is not a spell that predicts the future. It's a spell that makes you age, guys... T_T ... magic... that makes you age... * (Ping): Ping was originally planned to be introduced in Kalibloom, but due to deleting some planned episodes in Kalibloom from Season 2, the location of his first appearance was changed to Aeroplateau. * (Ran's look of shock): He has the look of someone who was proposed to by his ideal person whom he was in love with one-sidedly for 18 years. A situation like that could put someone into shock, so his brain could be frozen and empty, such as "My mind is blank, because I can't think about anything." Or perhaps his brain is full of all the things he wanted to do with Rana but couldn't, which are now sweeping through his brain uncontrollably. * (Natasha and Erin): In S.2 Ep.130 we learned that in Natasha's past, she lost her husband and children. She has never dated or remarried since then. 2-146 proposal.png|proposal 2-146 preparations.png|preparation 2-146 natasha.png|prima donna 2-146 new kicks.png|precaution Notes * Even though Ping was only joking that it would take Ran eight more semesters to graduate, the joke later turned out to be quite accurate. * Ran's anxiety over having a relationship with Rana, a pure-blood, likely stems from his past conversation with his mother, where she discouraged him from dating Rana and advised him to find someone who would live longer than him so that he would be happy. * Show/Hide Spoiler We later learn that the family of Saha On, the highest-ranked magician on the planet, gave up on his engagement with Lorraine and attempted to arrange a marriage between him and Rana. She declined.Kubera, Extra: Punishment * Show/Hide Spoiler In the next episode, Asha explains her hoti marut haircut as a test of her resolve, but in Episode 2-177, 10-year-old Asha explains that it is to test her divine affinity. References